Without Her
by Bri329
Summary: Oneshot. The night before they are to leave to begin the Horcrux hunt, Ron thinks about Hermione while she sleeps in his arms. Fluffy. RWxHG and a teensy tiny dose of HPxGW. My first story!


Summary: The night before they are to leave for the Horcrux hunt...Ron watches Hermione as she sleeps, and thinks about what it would be like without her. Oneshot. My first story ever!

Discliamer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. That's all Ms. Rowling's :)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She's been asleep for over an hour now. Her breath comes out softly from her slightly parted mouth, tickling my forearm as the warmth reaches my skin.

My right hand is tangled in her unruly hair, as my other one is clasped tightly with her hand that is resting comfortably on my chest.

We've been in this same position for the past few hours as we talked, kissed, and eventually lapsed into a comfortable silence which eventually led to Hermione falling asleep.

Her head is nestled safely on my shoulder and my chin is resting softly on top of her head. From this position I can watch her closely as she rests.

We've had a long day. Bill and Fleur's wedding had consumed most of our early afternoon hours and I watched with happiness as my brother married a woman I knew he truly loved.

I kept stealing glances at the girl sitting next to me. Hermione would roll her eyes whenever I did so, but her cheeks reddened and she would smile softly.

She looked something fiercely beautiful today in her sage green dress robes and I felt myself fall in love with her even more.

We danced under the stars on the small dance floor that had been set up in the Burrow's backyard. It was then that I told her that I loved her for the first time.

She cried, of course, and I was afraid for a moment that maybe she didn't love me back.

But then she said it. She said it back and then kissed me like she never had before.

It was better then our first kiss just a mere week before where we nervously admitted our feelings for one another after an enormous row, and I knew that the kisses were only going to get better as our relationship grew.

For that moment in time as we kissed and danced under the night sky all was right with the world.

The reality is, with Voldemort getting stronger its not, and that's why Hermione and I retired early from the reception and nestled ourselves inside of my bedroom.

I took her hair out of her elegant bun and she, in turn, took off my stuffy tie because, as she said, "I know how much it makes you uncomfortable and I don't want that for tonight."

Now, as I lay here, watching the girl I love sleeping I feel a strange possessiveness consume me. Its a feeling of wanting her to be safe and for us to survive what tomorrow morning will bring.

Yes tomorrow bright and early Harry, Hermione, and I will leave to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes.

Losing Hermione is not an option. I'd do anything to keep her safe and I mean anything. I can't go on without her.

My stomach lurches at that thought and I release my hand from hers in order to pull her closer to me. She sighs contently in her sleep as I tighten the hand in her hair and the one that I now have around her waist.

I kiss her softly on top of her head. How could I go on without her?

I feel foolish as tears begin to sting my eyes, but then I don't care.

Without her, I'd never be able to live that I know. I couldn't live without her smile, or her kiss, or the way she looks at me whenever I do something that she doesn't like.

How could I go on without our rows? Where would I end up without her hand in mine?

I honestly can say I couldn't go on without her bossiness.

Living without her...well...quite honestly...it would be like living without a part of me.

That's what Hermione is and has always been to me. Even though I didn't know it before I know now that she is my better half. Hermione Jane Granger is my soul mate.

I almost let out a laugh at that thought. Fred and George would tease the mickey out of me if they knew what I was thinking right now. Its all bloody girly and mushy.

Yet I don't care.

My thoughts are interrupted as Harry enters the room. He stops halfway to his bed and turns to look at me.

"Shh." I say pressing a finger to my lips, "She's asleep."

"Your mum would kill you if she sees this." Harry says with a smirk that I'd like to smack right off of his mouth.

"Why?" I protest in a loud whisper, "We're both fully dressed."

Harry shakes his head and then shrugs.

Walking over to his chest he grabs a night shirt and some flannel bottoms.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I see him also grab an extra blanket from his bed.

He doesn't answer nor turn around right away. Then slowly he turns around and sighs.

"I'm staying with Gin tonight." He says softly as he looks me dead in the eyes.

Although I feel a rush of brotherly possessiveness shoot through me when he says this, I push it away. I know Harry cares for my sister and I also know that it has been right hard for Harry not to be with her.

I know how much Harry misses Ginny and I am not going to deny him any shred of happiness that he deserves to have with her.

Especially not tonight.

"Okay." I finally say as I lean my head back against my pillows to close my eyes.

Harry doesn't leave.

Popping one of my eyes open I look over at him.

"What?" I ask, though I know very well why he hasn't left.

"Um..." Harry says and then swallows, "I-I just didn't expect you to take it...you know...that well."

I narrow my eyes. "Well. Its just I assume that staying with my sister means just staying with her and nothing else. Am I correct?" I ask.

Harry nods fiercely. "Honestly Ron! That's all I mean! I would never, ever-"

"I know Harry." I cut in with a whisper for Hermione has just stirred again.

Harry smiles and then nods as he leaves the room.

I close my eyes again, getting ready to join Hermione in a nice and restful slumber, until...

"Was that Harry?" I groggy voice breaks out in my dimly lit room.

I open my eyes and look down at Hermione whose slowly moving herself from my grasp.

"It was." I say trying to pull her back to me.

Hermione resists me though and I finally relent, letting her and the warmth of her body leave as she sits up.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asks with a yawn as I sit up next to her.

"About an hour." I say letting the feeling of my right arm come back.

"Oh Ron...I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaims, "I know how much you wanted to be alone, and then I go and fall asleep...on our last night here no less! I'm a horrible, terrible-"

I don't let her finish as I kiss her lips.

When we part she smiles up at me.

"Are you plan on staying here tonight?" I ask, as my hand rests on her cheek.

She smirks and I feel the blush on her face before I see it. She nods.

"Then, love, you have nothing to be sorry about." I say as I begin to pull her back down to the pillows.

"Ron wait!" She laughs as she now fully stands up.

"What now?" I ask, a little disheartened that she's now standing up rather then lying next to me.

"Honestly Ronald you can't possibly expect me to sleep in my dress robes!" She exclaims pulling at the skirt of her robes to indicate her point.

I smile, relieved and feeling quite foolish that I had forgotten the fact she was still in her robes, then answer, "No I suppose I don't expect that."

She smiles and then turns walking towards the doorway.

Hermione stops as she stands by the door and turns to me.

"I won't be long Ron. I want to spend every moment I can alone with you." She says.

Before I have time to respond I hear the swishing of her skirt walking towards Ginny's room and I stand to begin getting changed myself I can't help but smile.

Hermione Jane Granger really is something.

And I'm just not ready for a life without her.

A/N: So what did you guys think? I know it may not be the greatest but I am quite proud of it. Please let me know what you think but no flames please! Thank you all sooooo much for reading!


End file.
